


嘉煊陌《内隐记忆》

by Depraved_Treasure



Category: Mr. 钛戈 | Mr. TyGer (Band), 天空少年 | S.K.Y (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Treasure/pseuds/Depraved_Treasure
Summary: “在他眼中像是一朵在他身下娇艳怒放的花朵，花心像是带着某种魔力，要把他整个人吸进去；又像是一颗熟透的蜜桃，被他攥在手里，直到汁水四溅，香甜的气息溢了满室。”“他想，需要多少个三年，才能覆盖住那三年留下的，身体上与大脑中的习惯与记忆？”
Relationships: 嘉陌 - Relationship, 煊陌 - Relationship





	嘉煊陌《内隐记忆》

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景是2020.12.27的深圳，现实向。  
> 部分对话源自嘉羿微博上的匠星探访vlog。

上篇  
“陌陌，陌陌你醒啦。”  
林陌睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，金发在酒店洁白的枕头上蹭了几下，有些凌乱。他依然很困，好容易把视线对上焦，看到胡文煊坐在自己的床上，上身凑了过来，有些兴奋地看着他。  
“煊煊……你怎么今天起这么早啊。”林陌有些困惑，胡文煊一向爱赖床，有通告的时候也是不到最后一刻不起，今天居然醒在他前面了。  
“早什么啊，都中午两点了。”胡文煊声音里又带了几分撒娇，“陌陌快起来嘛，我想出去玩。”  
“去哪啊？又去网吧？”林陌一边把衣服往身上套一边问他。从圣诞节那天录完宇宙打歌之后，他们就没有再回北京。前几天呆在广州，胡文煊总是兴致勃勃地拉着他去网吧开黑。现在为了跨年到了深圳，胡文煊居然还惦记着网吧。  
“对啊！我都看好了！”说着，胡文煊把手机递给他看，“我们去这家吧，我看评分很高的！”  
“好啊，去哪都行……”林陌随口应着，目光扫过了手机屏幕，话音突然停滞了。  
“啊，怎么去这家啊，这家离咱们住的地方挺远的。”他不自觉吞咽了一下，感觉自己的声音有些干涩。  
“因为这家评分高啊！而且我看了下，这家是不是离你们公司挺近的啊？”胡文煊话音里依旧带着兴奋，“我想看看你们公司，陌陌。好不好嘛。”  
“我们公司有什么好看的？这网吧也有点太远了，要不我们换个近的……”  
“就这家吧。”说着，胡文煊揽过林陌的肩就要出门，“陌陌不是说要当网吧老板吗？那不多考察几家怎么行？怎么能怕远呢！”  
网吧老板，又是网吧老板。林陌在心中腹诽。这个词，他一提到就会想到另一个人。他总觉得胡文煊最近有些不太对劲，但对方不主动挑明了，他也没法明说，只好就这样闷着。  
  
林陌跟着胡文煊走进了那家网吧，这里离匠星娱乐的确很近，不到一条街的距离。但他已经很久很久没有来过了，算起来，已经有两年多了。这家网吧的招牌都早已换了新，但走进去的时候，还是有一种说不出的熟悉的感觉。  
林陌不自觉地把头上戴的绣着老虎的棒球帽往下压了压，不过他几年没来，这家网吧的前台早就换了人，也并没有认出他来。没有什么狗血的桥段，胡文煊开了两台机子，拉着林陌坐下。  
打起游戏来，记忆什么的都被完全抛在了脑后。林陌和胡文煊沉浸在游戏里的世界，再抬起头，已经晚上了。  
“陌陌，你们公司几点下班？”胡文煊突然问他。  
“现在应该还有人在。”林陌说，“不过真的没什么好看的，全天下的经纪公司不都一个样吗？”  
“不嘛，我想看看。”胡文煊开始扯着他的袖子来回晃，“来都来了。我想看看陌陌之前练习的地方。带我去吧。”  
  
工卡刷在门禁系统上，发出“滴”的一声。林陌带胡文煊去前台登记访客，后者则兴奋地左顾右盼，不像是来了一家娱乐公司，而像是进了什么博物馆或是游乐场。  
“你们公司看起来好有钱，陌陌。”胡文煊说。  
“哪里比得上乐华啊，大公司。”林陌在访客簿上登记完，访客那一栏写着“胡文煊”，被访人一栏写着“林陌”。他去拖胡文煊，“走啦。”  
办公区的确还有三三两两的人在，有认识林陌的，向他们点头打招呼。胡文煊则无心应付，只顾着对林陌说：“陌陌，我想看你们的练习室。”  
“练习室啊，这里。”林陌带着胡文煊穿过走廊，“这是我们录音的地方……这是面试的地方。喏，这里，练习室。”  
“你们之前，就是在这里练习的吗？”  
“对啊，有时在这里，有时在隔壁的面试室，我们当时在那里搭了个台子，就在上面跳舞。”林陌说着，像是回忆起了什么有趣的事，眯起眼睛笑了。  
“那陌陌是喜欢这里，还是喜欢SKY的练舞室？”胡文煊说着，走了过来，林陌面对着镜子，看到胡文煊把下巴放在了他的肩上。  
“都喜欢呀，”林陌又眯着眼睛笑，直到感受到身后的人揽着他腰的手臂不断收紧，又加了一句，“更喜欢咱们的练舞室。可以和煊煊一起练舞。”  
似乎是“咱们”这个词让胡文煊很受用，他原本揽在林陌腰间的手开始上下作祟起来，伸进了林陌的衣服，开始不断揉弄林陌胸前的两点。红色的乳头几乎很快就挺立了起来，林陌回头看他，声音里带着嗔怪，却已经软了几分，“煊煊，别……别在这里。”  
胡文煊用另一只手抚上林陌的金发，不着力地把他的头转对着镜子，“陌陌，看镜子……你好美。圣诞节那天，你穿着那件白色丝绸衬衣站在舞台上，你的胸就这么饱满地鼓胀起来，把丝绸衣服撑起一个性感的弧度，好美，真的好美。”说着，他俯下身，去舔舐啃咬林陌胸前挺立起的两点红，有些粗粝的舌头不断扫过乳尖，牙齿细细磨着，引得林陌的口中断断续续地泄出按捺不住的呻吟。  
“煊煊，啊……别说了。”林陌的头被胡文煊托着，被迫望向镜子，镜中的自己已经面色潮红，口微张着，说话也断断续续，“把门关上……会有人进来。”  
胡文煊恋恋不舍地狠吸了一口林陌的乳尖，一只手依旧紧紧地揽着他，半抱着林陌朝门口走，另一只手仍在林陌的胸上揉捏。腾不出手来，他索性用长腿扫过去，练习室的门被关上了。  
“现在可以了吧？陌陌？”胡文煊索性直接把林陌抵在门上，揉捏着他双乳的力道又增大了几分。  
“啊……可以……”林陌被他玩弄得忘乎所以，用最后的理智伸手把练习室的门锁落上，而后就被胡文煊压着，接了一个又长又深的吻。  
胡文煊离开他的唇的时候，练习室的顶光照下来，林陌的眼睛又开始睁不开，眼角渗出一点生理泪水。胡文煊抱着他，走到镜子前，把他放在栏杆边上靠着。  
“陌陌，我喜欢看你跳舞。”胡文煊开始脱他的衣服，嘴里依旧念念，“就是在这里练出来的吧……会很累，很辛苦吧。”说着，他俯下身，去亲吻林陌的蝴蝶骨，滚烫的吻顺着林陌的背一路落下来，激得林陌一阵颤抖。“有没有受伤，这里？他们说你们公司会打人，用很硬很硬的棒球棍，是真的吗？”吻在他腰间停下，变得怜惜起来，软而热的舌头在他腰窝处打着旋一点点地舔，让林陌不自禁扭动着腰，发出难耐的呻吟。  
“啊……煊煊……”林陌的声音已经完全被欲色染上，“不累的……都过去了。都熬过去了。”  
林陌整个人都被胡文煊挑弄到软的像滩泥，虚虚地趴在练舞室的杆上，目光虚焦地看着镜子。他的裤子也被胡文煊脱下了，全身几乎赤裸，只剩下内裤被扯下了一半。挂在双腿间。而身后的胡文煊还是衣着完整，就这么压着他，眼里满是燃烧的欲望，他从风衣口袋中，掏出一管润滑剂来。  
“胡文煊……你混蛋，”林陌有气无力地埋怨，到胡文煊耳朵里已经变成了调情般的嗔怒，“出来去网吧，你怎么这东西也随身带着的！”  
胡文煊又俯身去舔弄他的耳朵，“因为我早就想在这里操你了啊，陌陌。”  
说着，他挤出一大滩润滑，向林陌下身探去。昨晚才刚做过，后穴早就被胡文煊操得熟透了，可手指刚伸进去的时候还是紧窒到不行，媚肉热情地吸着他的手指。胡文煊的手骨节分明，现在正曲起在林陌后穴中扣挖顶弄，轻车熟路地找到了敏感点的位置，引得林陌仰起白净的脖子，抑制不住地发出娇喘与呻吟。  
“煊煊……不要，那里不要。”林陌被胡文煊顶弄得爽极了，胡文煊腿长手指也长，此刻正在灵活地在他后穴内进进出出，发出粘腻而响亮的水声，让林陌的耳尖都不自禁染了红色。  
“哪里不要？这里么？”说着，胡文煊的手指发力撞上林陌的敏感点，又换来一声带着媚意的叫声。“好多水，陌陌，你好湿了。”他似是在撒娇般的抱怨，“我的手上都是你的水，都顺着胳膊滴到练舞室的地板上了。你说你们公司的人来打扫的时候，会不会发现你在这里被我操过？”  
“啊，煊煊，煊煊别说了……”林陌爽得不行又羞得不行，难耐地扭动着腰，“快进来，煊煊，想要……”  
“想要什么？”胡文煊的手顶弄得更厉害了，林陌感受到他硬挺的炙热隔着裤子顶着他，应该也已经很难耐了。  
“想要煊煊……要煊煊操我，要煊煊在我们公司的练舞室里狠狠操我……啊！”话音未落，就感受到粗长而硬的男根破开层层的媚肉，直直地捅了进来。肠肉宛如海浪般热情地涌了上来，吸吮着粗长滚烫的棍状物体，让胡文煊情不自禁地发出了一声舒服的喟叹，“陌陌，你好紧，好会吸。吸得我好舒服。”  
“好，好爽……”林陌被胡文煊突然的这一下捅得失了神，媚红的舌尖探出口外，“太深了……要捅坏了。”  
胡文煊没有给他喘息的机会，几乎是立刻大开大合地对着敏感点干了起来。做了好多次的身体早已十分熟悉，但这次在许久没回来过的练舞室，又有了些不一样的感觉。林陌的后穴夹得格外紧，柔韧的躯体被压在练舞室的横杆上，重重地操干。胸前挺立起的两点贴在镜子上，冰冷的触感让林陌更敏感了，乳尖变得很烫，在镜子周围泛起了一圈白雾。胡文煊盯着镜子，林陌在他眼中像是一朵在他身下娇艳怒放的花朵，花心像是带着某种魔力，要把他整个人吸进去；又像是一颗熟透的蜜桃，被他攥在手里，直到汁水四溅，香甜的气息溢了满室。  
  
门外由远及近地传来说话声。  
“来深圳开心吗？”是一个女声。  
另一个人隔了很久才回答：“开心啊。”  
“多久没来了？”  
“两年，将近两年了。”  
“过来这边，查查岗。”  
被操得意识涣散的林陌听到这段说话声，突然一个激灵。那个声音，即使时隔许久，他也再熟悉不过。  
似乎是感受到了身下的人的身体突然绷紧，胡文煊安慰似地俯下身，去够他的唇，边吻边含混地说，“没事，门锁了，他们进不来的。”  
门外的声音似乎更近了。  
“开个灯哦，稍等。”  
林陌听到了灯打开的声音。明明是很细微的一声咔哒声，他却似乎听得一清二楚，仿佛感受到了走廊里暖黄色的灯光照在了他完全赤裸的身上。  
脚步声越来越近，最后在练舞室的门口停下了。  
“这个呢，是以前跳舞的地方。”  
门被重重地推了两下，没开。  
“陌陌，你放松点……别夹这么紧。”胡文煊被林陌夹得额头都渗出了汗珠，安抚似的揉了揉林陌的臀，想让他放松。  
“没卡。”门外的人说。“我们，走后门。”  
听到脚步离开后，胡文煊继续扶着林陌的臀操干起来，埋在他体内的性器似乎又涨大了一圈，似乎是感觉在喜欢的人的公司同事面前操弄他，有着格外的刺激与快感。  
林陌在胡文煊体下被动地承欢，一阵狠过一阵的顶弄让他意识又变得混沌起来。他承认，他也的确很爽，比没有人来的时候更爽了，但背后隐秘的理由，必定和胡文煊不甚相同。  
门外的人绕了一圈，到了练舞室的另一边。  
“这个是以前，练习室2。练习室1在那。”说着，就要来推练习室的另一扇门。  
胡文煊的动作停滞了一下，他来不及反应，只知道身下的林陌夹他更紧了。  
“哎呀，可能进不去了。”似乎是被什么杂物挡住了去路，门外的人有些遗憾，“进不去了。”  
胡文煊松了口气。他看向怀里的林陌，感觉林陌好像紧张得更厉害了，小穴死命地吸着，几乎要把他的肉根绞断。  
门外的人没有走，依旧在说话：“以前我们在这儿，搭了一个舞台，在这边跳舞。那个台子有这么大……”  
几乎是一样的话，胡文煊几十分钟前刚听过一遍。他这才意识到，门外的那个人是谁，也终于明白，为什么林陌表现得异于寻常的紧张。  
胡文煊赌气般地开始狠狠撞向林陌的敏感点，看着林陌红透的脸紧咬住下唇，生怕叫出声来。他于是更加用力，恨不得门外的人能立刻听到，他的队长，正在他们曾经一起练舞的练习室里，被他胡文煊操得透熟，满脸都是欲色，淫水淅淅沥沥滴得满地都是。  
“啊……煊煊……别闹……”林陌终于忍不住呻吟出声，却还是尽力压低嗓音，“别……会被听到。”  
“被听到才好呢！”胡文煊的胯骨撞上林陌饱满的臀，啪啪作响，“他来干什么！不是在宁波拍戏吗，怎么突然来深圳……一定不安好心。陌陌你别理他！”  
“啊……不理，”胡文煊每下都重重地撞上他的敏感点，林陌从没被他这么猛烈地操过，爽到眼睛都开始翻白，“我只要煊煊……我只有煊煊。啊！”  
话音未落，他发出了一声短促的尖叫，精液飞溅到练习室的镜子上，后穴开始疯狂地收缩。他被胡文煊操射了。  
“陌陌被我操射了，陌陌在匠星的练舞室里被我操射了。”胡文煊满意地笑起来，俯身去寻他的唇吻他，“陌陌好棒，陌陌好棒。”  
借着后穴因为高潮的急剧收缩，胡文煊大力抽送了几十下，拔出来射在林陌的腰上，白色的精液和白皙的皮肤融为一片。  
  
高潮过后的林陌有气无力地趴在练舞室的栏杆上，像脱水的鱼一般大口喘着气。胡文煊这次倒是精力旺盛，掏出风衣口袋里的湿巾帮林陌清理干净背和下身，又抱着他温存了一会儿，用黏糊糊的语气说了好多宣誓主权的话。听到林陌都应了下来，才雀跃地起身，帮林陌一件件穿好衣服，又去清理被他们搞得一塌糊涂的镜子和地面。  
林陌脱力般坐在一边，大脑依旧是木木的一片空白。  
他被胡文煊亲密地揽着走出练舞室，打开门。  
这次林陌并不意外，门外站着那个人。嘉羿穿着白色的Nerdy套装，戴着一顶棒球帽，神色隐在帽子的阴翳里，看不清楚神情。  
嘉羿的女助理应该是被他打发走了，他身边没有其他人。三个人就这样在走廊里对峙般站着，隔了很久，谁也没有动。  
“小……小星。”最后还是林陌先开的口，才发现自己居然嗓子都有些哑了，“你来深圳了。”  
“嗯。我回深圳了。”嘉羿似乎刻意把“回”这个字咬的很重，像是在暗中示威，他也是这个公司的重要成员之一。“回来录歌。没想到会在这里碰到，真是巧，队长。”  
“是挺巧的。”林陌勉强扯开唇角露出一个微笑，却再也不知道接什么话好。  
“陌陌，你饿了吧？”胡文煊盯着手机屏幕，适时地插进话来，“去吃饭吧。郑人予说他想吃胡桃里。”说着，揽着林陌就往外走，看也没看对面的人一眼。  
“好啊，吃胡桃里我做东。”林陌被胡文煊揽着，这才感觉到回到了自己的舒适领域，原本紧绷的身体也放松了下来。两个人说笑着往门外走，仿佛刚刚发生的插曲不曾存在过一样。  
  
“嘉新，你要的咖啡给你买回来了。司康饼没有了，要不点些别的？”女助理从转角过来，看到嘉羿神情不太对，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”嘉羿抬起头，脸上又出现了那副熟悉的灿烂笑容，“正好，我也不想吃司康了，太甜太腻了。好不容易回趟深圳，我们去吃胡桃里吧。”  
  
  
下篇  
“喝酒吧！喝酒时人活一生，却过两辈子。”郑人予喝得起劲，开始举着杯子喊。  
“这话怎么感觉这么熟悉呢？”埋头苦吃的左林杰又抓过一块烤鸡，一边含混不清地说。  
“你是猪吗？”郭震比赛似的也拿了一大块烤鸡来啃，“你把碗里的酸菜鱼吃完就明白了！”  
“小杰，这就是碗上印的话啊。”林陌看着他们暴风吸入美食的样子，在一旁眯着眼睛笑。  
“这上面写的郑愁予，我一埋头吃饭差点看晃眼，还以为是我呢。”郑人予举着蓝色夏威夷的鸡尾酒，四处想找人碰杯，“不过我可不‘愁’！有饭吃有酒喝还有人请客掏钱，谁会愁呢！来来来，对酒当歌，人生几何，给我干！”  
“天后你可得了吧，还碰瓷人家诗人郑愁予呢。”胡文煊在一旁端着一杯烈焰红唇，仰头喝了一口，喉结滚动了一下，放下酒杯时完美躲过了郑人予想要来干杯的动作，“少喝点吧你。”  
“文煊你也少喝点。”林陌拉拉胡文煊的袖子，“这酒后劲儿不小，当心喝多了发酒疯。”  
“我就要喝嘛，”胡文煊酒劲儿上来了就开始撒娇，“谁让这酒叫烈焰红唇，我就喜欢烈焰红唇，mua。”说着，凑到林陌耳边，坏笑着低声说，“再说了，我要发酒疯，爽的还不是你。”  
“行了你。”林陌想到刚才在练舞室的事，脸又不自觉红了，端起水喝了一口，故作镇定地说：“我去埋单，账记到我们公司就行。大家随便吃随便喝，不用客气。”说着，在队友们的欢呼声中走出了包房。  
  
“7号包是么？已经结过了。”胡桃里前台的小姐忙着处理单子，头都顾不上抬，“刚刚一位先生来结的。”  
“啊？”林陌愣住了，“7号包房，您再看一下，谁来结的啊？都说了可以记我们公司的账，谁还抢着结，真的是，是酷漾给的工资很多吗？应该是搞错了吧。”  
“没错啊，7号包，走的合纵内部的账。”前台确认了一下，“这上面显示的，是一位姓黄的先生结的。”  
“我结的。”熟悉的声音在林陌身后响起，“队长，你们团好不容易来深圳，又来咱们合纵的店里吃饭，我来请也说得过去吧。”声音里带着漫不经心的轻快，但“咱们”两个字，咬的异常的重。  
“黄嘉新，没必要。”林陌站在原地没有回头，“这是我的团。和你没有关系。”  
“队长的就是我的呀，”身后的人说着，伸出双臂从后面揽住他，脸颊贴上林陌的大衣，头发在林陌的脖子上一下下蹭，像是某种小动物，“队长，我好不容易回来一趟，也陪陪我吧。”  
林陌在被嘉羿揽着往胡桃里的门外走的时候想，五年过去了，他依旧不懂得怎么拒绝嘉羿。  
  
“哎，林陌说他们公司找他回去有点事啊，真是辛苦。”左叶吃的间隙看了眼手机，“还说账已经结过了让我们随便吃，多点的报他名字就好。”  
“怎么这么晚匠星还要人啊，”郭震嘴里叼了块金沙骨，话都说得含混不清，“是不是咱们吃太多了，陌哥被公司查水表了啊。”  
“那应该不至于吧，李华宾不差这一点钱吧？”胡文煊喝得上头，忙着和李希侃玩幼稚的酒桌小游戏，匆匆看了眼手机，只当是匠星又让林陌半夜回去排舞，没细想。  
  
林陌坐在车内，看着窗外的景色不断变化，黑夜中的群山在他眼前不断闪过，直到看到灯火照映下波光粼粼的海，他才意识到这是哪里。  
“来这里干吗？”他问身边的人，声音里带了一丝颤，说不上是因为紧张还是什么别的情绪。  
“因为想了啊，队长。”嘉羿坐在他右手边，借着车窗外的路灯，林陌看到他又绽放出那副熟悉又迷惑性十足的露齿笑容，“你不想吗？”  
说着，他探身替林陌开门。“下车吧队长。欢迎回来，我们两个。”  
  
客厅的顶灯“啪”地被打开，林陌环视四周，这里的家具陈设还是那么熟悉，五年了，很多东西都不再是以前的样子，连他和嘉羿之前最常去的网吧都变了模样，而这里，似乎一直都没有变过。  
这是他们钛戈五个人在深圳时住的宿舍。当时匠星的vlog放出来，弹幕上好多人感叹，这是见过的条件最好的男团宿舍。华侨城黄金地段的海景房，嘉羿和林陌都是一人一间，只不过在很多个晚上，其中一个房间会孤零零地空下来，而另一间紧闭的房门内会传来刻意压抑的低喘呻吟。  
“队长，我问过了，陈福他们几个现在都在北京，今天这里就我们两个。”嘉羿说着，就开始压上来吻林陌，一边把他带回自己曾经住过的房间，压在嘉羿的那张游戏电脑椅上痴缠着深吻，“这次，队长可以放心叫出声了。”  
林陌承认，嘉羿的吻技着实是好。他灵巧的舌头就像一条鱼，在林陌口中逡巡。林陌被他吻得昏头转向，双手不自知攀上嘉羿的后背，口中发出无意义的嗯啊喘声。  
  
上次和嘉羿接吻，是什么时候呢？林陌迷迷糊糊地想，应该已经是一年多以前，在自己的生日会之后吧。不对，还有更近的，今年四月，在他决定去参加优酷的选秀之后，回公司走程序，正好碰上从匠星的公关部办公室走出来的嘉羿。他记得那天嘉羿整个人很低气压，一反往日半永久似的灿烂笑容，而这种低气压在得知林陌要再去参加一次选秀，而走廊里的女员工恰好在聊乐华这次也要派选手去，里面有一个种子选手长得很帅个子也很高，也参加过《青春有你》之后，达到了峰值。那天嘉羿把林陌带到酒店，什么也没说，连前戏和扩张都做得潦草，就开始把林陌按在床上重重地索取。  
  
“队长，你上一次做，是什么时候？”那时嘉羿在床上抵着林陌的敏感点一直在碾，咬着牙问他，“是谁操的你？”  
“啊……是小新，”林陌被操得神志不清，想着为什么嘉羿这次做得这么凶，“是生日的时候……和小新。没有和别人……做过。”说着，他讨好般地想去吻嘉羿，他曾经熟悉的弟弟这次低气压得令他害怕。  
嘉羿避开了林陌的吻，下身却没有停下，继续猛烈操弄着他，一边问道，“队长，这次去参加比赛，一定会出道吧？”  
“啊……我不知道，”林陌根本无暇思考，“太深了……小新。轻点，要坏了，呜……”  
“胡文煊也要去吧？”嘉羿说着，俯下身去舔弄他的耳廓，“他也会出道吧？”  
“我不知道……我不知道。”林陌哭叫着，他感觉自己快要被嘉羿操坏了，他努力夹紧后穴想让嘉羿快点射出来结束这一切，却没曾想换来了更加暴风骤雨般的顶弄：  
“怎么一提到胡文煊，队长夹我夹这么紧？”嘉羿重重地击打上林陌圆润的臀，打得肉浪翻飞，“队长是不是已经等不及被胡文煊操了？是我操你操得爽还是他？”  
“啊……小新，小新操我操得最爽…… 队长……队长最喜欢挨小新操……”林陌被嘉羿操得两眼翻白，被吻肿的双唇一片潋滟，意识涣散地断断续续地吐字。原来人真的是会被操坏的，他心想。  
那天林陌甚至不知道嘉羿什么时候离开的。等被干的昏死的他第二天醒来后，房间里只剩下了他一个人。后穴粘腻湿泞，又红肿又胀痛。他强撑着下床拿了手机，私信炸成一片，问他有没有看热搜。他点开热搜，嘉羿的名字和一个正在参加《青春有你2》综艺的热门女选手的名字并排在上面挂着。林陌点进去，看到实时里好多人评论，想不到他是这样的人。还以为他真的是一个阳光开朗什么也不懂的虎比。  
他一直都是这样的人。林陌想。  
  
而这次，嘉羿似乎又恢复了往日的耐心。他只是用舌头，就把林陌挑逗得欲罢不能，臀缝也已经湿了。在林陌的呻吟声越来越大的时候，嘉羿把头从他红艳的乳尖旁抬起来，捏住林陌的下巴，对他说：  
“给我口，队长。”  
林陌像得到指令的机器一样，俯下身解开嘉羿的皮带，硕大粗硬的男根弹了出来，带着前精打在林陌脸上。林陌机械地把嘉羿大得惊人的肉根含在嘴里吞吐，就像两三年前他无数次在这张电脑椅上做过的一样。他似乎养成了一种可怕的条件反射，在这个房间里听到嘉羿说这句话，就会自觉地俯下身，含住他炙热粗硬的肉棒。  
嘉羿的手指插入林陌金色的头发中，舒服得不断吸气。真的很爽。即使上过了各色各样的网红，他也不得不承认，林陌的嘴，和她们都不一样，无论是上面的还是下面的。他说不清是因为三年来养成的习惯，还是因为他有恋旧的性格，或是什么别的原因。他只知道，他对林陌有着异乎寻常的占有欲，即使匠星在北京就有录歌室，他也想抽出大半天来深圳一趟。他需要时常确认，他的队长，还是属于他的。  
现在他得到了确认。于是嘉羿满意地拍拍林陌的脸颊，示意他的队长站起来，开始给他扩张。  
手机响了。是林陌的。  
嘉羿的三根手指还在林陌后穴里捅着，另一只手伸长了把手机够过来，看了眼屏幕，哼了一声。  
“是胡文煊。队长，你要接吗？”  
“唔……”林陌被嘉羿的手指玩弄得头昏脑涨，一时没有反应过来，直到冰冷的手机屏幕贴上他的脸颊，胡文煊的声音从电话那边传过来，他才清醒了一些。  
“陌陌，你还没回来吗？”胡文煊说，“我们结束了，要不要我打车去接你？”  
“不用，煊煊，我……啊！”林陌话才说了一半，就听到身后的嘉羿低笑了一声，直接捅了进来，重重地撞上了他的敏感点。  
“陌陌？你怎么了？”胡文煊的声音听起来有些焦急，“走路不小心摔到了吗？真是的，你怎么不注意点，真是个笨zu。”  
“我……我没事，煊煊，你先回去吧……不用等我。”林陌咬着牙强撑着说完，连忙挂了电话。他能感受到嘉羿操弄他的频率越来越狠了，连掐着他腰的手的力度都重了几分。  
“队长，你是经常走路摔跤吗？”嘉羿的脸色又沉下来了，“我怎么不知道？”他想到胡文煊在电话里和林陌的亲昵语气，心里一股火隐隐要冒出来，却又不知道怎么开口，索性更狠地去操弄林陌。  
“啊……黄嘉新……你轻点。”  
“队长叫胡文煊‘煊煊’，却叫我全名吗？”嘉羿冷着一张脸，拽着林陌的头发迫使他直视书桌上的镜子，“林陌，你给我看清楚，是谁在操你？”  
“是小星，小星在操我。”林陌被动地应承着，不知道从什么时候起，他曾经傻气又没心没肺的弟弟就像变了个人一样，动不动就会因为一点事生气，生气的后果就是往死里操弄他。  
嘉羿开始变得喜怒无常。他想逃离。  
从《青春有你》结束到现在，已经快两年了。这两年，他一直在想尽办法摆脱这段关系的后遗症，但每次嘉羿出现在他面前，一副亟需安慰和帮助的模样，他又很难拒绝他。  
或者说，林陌的身体总会先他一步做出选择，肌肉记忆与习惯总会让他在嘉羿面前，做回那个在其他场合已经被尘封了的“队长”。  
现在，林陌在嘉羿狂风暴雨的操弄中，伸出手遮住眼角，试图擦去生理性的泪水。他想，需要多少个三年，才能覆盖住那三年留下的，身体上与大脑中的习惯与记忆？  
林陌不知道。  
  
“今晚就住这里吧，队长。”嘉羿把林陌操射了两回之后终于肯放过他，揉着林陌柔软的胸部，细细啃咬着林陌的耳垂。  
“我们明天……还要练舞。”  
“哦？”嘉羿笑了，斜睨了林陌一眼，“你确定你明天，还能跳得动舞？”  
……林陌又羞又愤恨地瞪了他一眼，然而这一瞪在嘉羿看来毫无威慑力，面前的人眼角还泛着红，脸上的红晕也没有褪去。只是这一眼，嘉羿感觉到自己又硬了。  
“真的，要练舞的。”林陌小声地坚持说。  
“好的，我的队长。”嘉羿说着伏在林陌耳边，牙齿轻轻厮磨着他的耳朵，滚烫的热气喷在林陌的耳廓上，“小星要让你明天，彻底跳不动舞。”  
  
又酣畅淋漓地在林陌身体里宣泄了一次后，嘉羿露出餮足的神情，捧着林陌的脸索了一个长长的吻。  
“还是队长最好了。队长永远是小新的好队长。”  
林陌的手机在此期间不间断地一直在响。嘉羿拿过来看，上面有3个来自郭震，2个来自李希侃，4个来自左叶，剩下的满满一大屏全部是胡文煊打来的。  
嘉羿看着林陌巴巴望着手机的眼神，居然笑了，“喏，这又打来了。”  
他看着屏幕上闪烁的“文煊”两个字，接通了电话，懒洋洋地说：  
“喂，别催了别催了。这就让林陌回去。”  
“嘉羿？怎么是你！你……”胡文煊的声音被嘉羿掐断在电话那端。他放下手机，揽过林陌，在他白皙的脖颈上留下了一个艳红色的吻痕。林陌低浅的呻吟声隔着皮肤从喉管内传了出来。  
“去吧，让凯撒送你回去。”嘉羿说着，又在那个吻痕上亲了一下，“队长‘mua’的时候最可爱。”  
助理凯撒开来了车，嘉羿目送着林陌上车，他的好队长脚步有些打晃。嘉羿的目光投向不远处的大海，点了支烟，烟头的火光和大海映照的灯火一样明明灭灭。他心想，今晚胡文煊怕是难睡个好觉了。  
  
  
第二天，来录歌的嘉羿在匠星娱乐的走廊里遇见了林陌，还有林陌的队友们。他特意多看了两眼，看得出林陌在尽力维持常态，但脚步依然有些虚浮。  
擦肩路过的时候，嘉羿扶了林陌一把。  
“注意身体，队长。”他说，“多休息，别逞强。”  
嘉羿感觉到，同队的有人听到他的话，目光在他身上停留了几秒，或许是一个人，或许是两个，总之那些目光不太友善，却又带着些探究。他不在意这些陌生人，只是瞥了眼胡文煊，看到对方什么也没说，冷着脸似乎装作不在意的样子，但咬起的嘴唇和紧攥到骨节发白的拳头出卖了他。  
胡文煊今天穿了一条高腰的黑色紧身裤来练舞。腰间扎了根皮带，上面金色的logo大的晃眼。嘉羿注意到，胡文煊今天特意带了妆。  
两年了，这人较劲的方式一点没变。嘉羿在心中笑了起来，他把目光从胡文煊身上离开，脚步也变得更加轻快了。他吹着口哨走进了走廊另一头的录音室，再也没有回头看一眼。  
或许连他自己都没有注意到，但从他身边走过的林陌听到了。嘉羿无意识吹的口哨，是钛戈三年前的歌《小告白》。  
“交给我吧”  
“星星我为你摘下”  
“Baby I wanna love you”  
……  
  
“林陌！这里不是这样。”李希侃提醒他，“这个动作是这样的。”  
“哦，抱歉。”林陌立刻把动作纠正过来，内心奇怪，为什么一支全新的舞，自己总是会莫名地做错动作。  
新歌的编曲总让林陌觉得似曾相识，无论是大框架、团体走位还是副歌时的手部动作。跳到一半他意识到，他的身体比他先一步地回忆起了一些东西。  
心理学里有个词叫“内隐记忆”，指的是在不需要意识或有意回忆的条件下，一个人的过去经验对当前在做的任务，能够自动产生影响。  
林陌想，难怪他会不自知地做错动作。这次新歌的编舞，有很多，很像曾经的《Mr.钛》。  
林陌于是又不受控制地想起来他在《青春有你》的初舞台，想到了那个自信满满对着台下唱“跟着我/梦太狂野/全城警戒”的嘉羿，他没有想到自己没有拿到A，而自己的队长居然只拿了C。三年来第一次和林陌分开，嘉羿趴在林陌的肩头把嘴哭成梯形，而林陌只能一下一下抚着他的肩膀，不知道还能怎么安慰他的弟弟。  
毕竟，从进厂的时候，衣领上的小蜜蜂数量就注定了有人是公司的主捧，而有人只能是陪读。  
拼一把吧。林陌想，万一会有奇迹降临呢？  
于是他知其不可而为之，从《梦不落雨林》、《骑士精神》一路争C到《火种》。奇迹最终没有发生，但他曾经最疼爱的弟弟，他从来不忍心责骂的弟弟，却站在他面前，对他说，林陌，你不要这么犟。编剧已经说得很明白了，你不可能是《火种》的C位。为什么要为了明知道不可能的事情去对抗节目组呢？  
不，你不明白。林陌看着嘉羿走远的身影想。他的弟弟走进了一号宿舍，那里一片欢声笑语，都是顺水而行的人，没有人懂林陌在湍急的河流中的挣扎，迎着巨浪也想越过龙门。  
  
休息的时候林陌的目光不经意地看过门上的玻璃，他似乎看到了一个熟悉的人影站在外面往里看，穿着那身白色的Nerdy套装。可当他定睛去看的时候，才发现深圳的阳光亮得刺眼，从外面的窗户直直投射到门上的玻璃，亮得花成一片，林陌的眼睛溢出泪水眯了起来，却依旧看不分明。  
“陌陌，看什么呢，来练舞了。”胡文煊走过来，递给他一瓶水。  
“啊，好。”林陌接过水，看着眼前的高个子男孩，旧的记忆与新的重叠，他突然想到两年前的自己，穿着墨绿色的衬衣，手遮着眼睛上方努力透过玻璃看向《迷宫》的练习室里的样子；想到那个穿着花花绿绿的衣服的男孩子迷迷茫茫地蹲在地上，却还是乖巧地仰着头听他说话。  
那个少年现在正在低头看着他。作为同一个团的成员，让他过去练舞。  
林陌把瓶盖拧开喝了两口，放在一边，和胡文煊一起走到了舞台中央。  
舞曲的背景音乐响起了。林陌定了定神，用力甩了一下自己的头发。这次，他想，他不会再跳错了。  
背景音的和声伴随着弦乐声一起响起。这次，是崭新的《NEW SKY》：  
“来一场了无牵挂的心动”  
“做一晚情深意长的醉梦”  
“看阑珊灯火映照你眼眸”  
“快让我带你飞 让我带你飞”  
“一起飞向那篇澄澈辽源新的天空”  
  
【END】  



End file.
